


Let's See How Far We've Come

by hillay17



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillay17/pseuds/hillay17
Summary: Beach City High school serves students Beach City and the surrounding towns. While Pearl and Amethyst navigate their new life out of their foster home, a play gears up for its opening night. Love, romantic and otherwise, ensues.





	1. Fresh Start

“Amethyst. It’s my eighteenth birthday.”  


“Yeah, P, I’ve said happy birthday to you like four times, what do you want from me?”  


“No, no, it’s not that. I’m eighteen.” She widened her eyes and stared at Amethyst expectantly.  


“Oh. Oh shit, Pearl, you’re aged out of the system, what are you going to do?”  


“It’s okay. I’ve been planning this for a long time. This is my birthday present to you, but backwards- because it's my birthday and not yours. I’m buying an apartment. And you-” she poked Amethyst gently in the chest- “can move in with me. If you want.”  


“Are you kidding, of course I want to!”Amethyst exclaimed. “I couldn’t take another hour with Alaina and Doug if I tried. Pearl, this is awesome!”  


Pearl grinned. They parted ways as they head off to seperate classrooms. Amethyst took a seat next to Perry in art.  


Perry was holding a slip of paper, and put it on the table next to Amethyst as discreetly as possible. “Don’t show this to anyone, okay?” Perry said hoarsely, meeting Amethyst’s eyes with intensity.  
[I’ve thought of my new name. Unfold the rest of the paper.]  


Amethyst did.  
[Peridot. You’re named after a gemstone so that’s what I’m doing too. Incidentally peridots are my birthstone.]  


There was a little space at the bottom of the paper, so Amethyst took the pencil out of her hair and wrote, [I love it] underneath. She passed it back.  


Peridot looked at what Amethyst had written and beamed.  


The teacher entered and told the class that today they were doing a new, quick projects while they waited for the clay shipment to come in. Draw one object that has a lot of emotional value to you, she told them. Amethyst knew what to draw right away, and started with her amethyst necklace. She looked over. Perry- no, Peridot, was drawing her old DSi like a dork. She kept looking up from the drawing to stare at Lapis across the room. She was being way too obvious, Amethyst thought, but luckily Lapis was pretty oblivious.

-

“I’ll just- do- the calculations….” Pearl could barely keep herself from literally hiding under the table as the Bunsen burner flames flared. But that would be the wimpiest thing in the world, and she had to learn not to be a wimp. Not if she was going to be taking care of Amethyst from now on.  


“Garnet, did I tell you I’m moving into my own apartment after today?”  


“Several times a day for three weeks.” Garnet said, adjusting her sunglasses on her forehead.  


Pearl blushed. “Sorry.”  


Garnet laughed softly as she poured more chemicals into a beaker. “It’s fine, Pearl. I’m glad you’re doing it.”  


“I just hope we have enough money. Once we graduate I’m going to ask Laura for more hours at work. Amethyst will probably need to do that, too.”  


“My moms might be able to help you guys as well.”  


“No, Garnet, I’ve told you! I can’t let you do that. We’ll be fine, okay?”  


Garnet sighed softly and poured liquid into the fire.  


“CAREFUL!” Pearl cried as the chemicals flared up.  


“Whoops.” Garnet’s expression was unreadable as usual but Pearl noticed her frown.  


“Now we have to start over. I got like two calculations on here, now I have to go get a new sheet, hold on.”  


“I meant to do that, it wasn’t doing the right thing,” Garnet said quietly to Pearl from across the room.  


“Of course,” Pearl grinned. “It’s not a big deal.” It was a big deal, actually, but Garnet was cool and nice and Pearl couldn’t help but cut her a break. Always. It was the least she could do.  


“My skills are much better suited to debate, and math, not this um,” Garnet paused, “practical application of science.” Garnet admitted.  


“I know, I dislike chemistry too, it’s so messy! And it dosesn’t make any sense!” She sharpened her pencil to a point. “But we need to get this done,” she sighed. 

-

“When are the techies gonna finish the set?” Pearl asked, taking a small bite out of her sandwich. “It’s almost dress rehearsal!”  


“I don’t know, P! I’m not even one of the set painting people. Megan said I’m on spots this time. No painting for me, even though I’d definitely kill it.”  


“Lapis!” Peridot choked on her sandwich. “Why is she walking this way? She’s not friends with any of the seniors, she should be in the cafeteria! Is she coming over here to talk to me?”  


“Dude, chill!” said Amethyst. “She’s like, the coolest person here. She probably IS friends with some seniors. It’s gonna be okay, kid.”  


“Don’t. Call me. Kid!” Peridot slapped Amethyst on the arm, who retaliated by swatting Peridot with her shirt sleeve.  


“Garnet, this is ridiculous.” Pearl looked at Garnet pleadingly. “Amethyst is my foster sister and I love her, but-”  


“She’s not doing any harm.” Garnet’s voice was stern and final. Pearl shut her mouth indignantly.  


Lapis was walking over to talk with some of the other seniors, the mayor’s son and his two best friends.  


“Perry, you should go talk to her,” Garnet said.  


Peridot turned red. “No, I-”  


Amethyst shoved her gently toward the direction Lapis was walking.  


“Amethyst!”  


“Pearl, relax.” Amethyst smiled evilly as she watched her friend stumble awkwardly toward the blue-haired girl who was beginning to walk away.  


“What’s Peri- uh, what’s Perry saying?” Amethyst asked, craning her neck.  


“Hi, Lapis. Hi, Perry.” Garnet repeated in a monotone, staring at them. Garnet had amazing hearing. “Um, actually, I’m Peridot now.”  


“Wait, what?” Pearl gasped.  


“NOTHING!” Amethyst cried. “Let’s talk about something else now, wow, Pearl, what was that you were saying about a new apartment? Where is it?”  


“Well, it’s on the eastern edge of town and- Amethyst! You can’t distract me! Is Perry-”  


“It’s not my place to tell you guys.” Amethyst looked down. “Just- ask about it later okay?”  


They all stared at their friend as she talked to her crush, slowly chewing their food. Lapis was smiling, a lot.  


This was a good sign, Amethyst thought to herself. That was great. Peridot would end up with Lapis. Great. No, it was awesome! She yelled internally. She was so happy for her best friend! So happy!  


“Lazuli is so nice!” Peridot squeaked as she came back. “She was totally cool about- um, oh.” Peridot took a deep breath. “I have something to tell you guys. Something big.”  


“You’re trans,” Garnet intoned.  


Peridot was taken aback. “Did Amethyst tell you? Amethyst, I can’t believe-”  


“No,” Garnet interrupted. “I’m just very perceptive. Also I heard your conversation.”  


“Oh,” said Peridot quietly. “Oh, okay. Anyway yeah, my name’s Peridot, I’m a girl, yadda yadda. Um,” she sighed, staring at the ground. “I don’t- I don’t know what else to-”  
“I’m glad you were able to tell us,” Pearl said. “I know coming out can be really hard and really stressful, especially if someone already knows and tells you before you even begin... but I know it can be hard. You’re really brave and we’re all very proud of you!”  


“Was that a dig, Pearl?” Garnet sounded amusedly impressed.  


“What?! No, not at all! I- haha- I just, was saying that- Peridot- was, um, you see-”  


Garnet laughed. “Pearl, relax. I deserved it. Peridot.” She turned to Peridot and met her eyes with intensity. “I am proud of you.”  


Peridot turned a deep scarlet. “Thanks, Garnet.”  


“Eat your food, kid!” Amethyst slapped her on the back.  


“WE’RE THE SAME AGE!” Peridot roared. She tried to slap Amethyst with her pickle, but Amethyst had already stood up. Peridot chased her around, brandishing the pickle and yelling a quiet war cry. Amethyst nearly choked laughing.  


“What sequence of events happened in our lives to associate us with these two?” Pearl said to Garnet.  


“You and Amethyst were both adopted into the same foster family, and Amethyst met Peridot through the technical aspects of our school’s theater program, and you met me in math class and we all started hanging out together?” Garnet offered  


“Oh my god, I didn’t mean literally, I just-” but Garnet was smiling. Pearl laughed. “You take advantage of my inability to understand sarcasm WAY too much, Garnet.” She leaned against Garnet’s arm, who put it around Pearl. They both smiled and Pearl closed her eyes for just a moment.  


RRRING! The sharp sound of the bell jolted Pearl awake. Garnet seemed to have fallen asleep next to her.  


“Garnet!” Pearl untangled herself from Garnet’s arm. “Wake up, lunch is over!”  


Garnet bolted up, and then slid off the bench and onto the floor with a very ungraceful crash. “I was awake the whole time!” She cried. Pearl giggled.  


“Would you like some help?” Pearl stuck out her hand.  


Garnet’s face fixed itself into a silent laugh as she shook with giggles she’d never admit to. “I’m- great- just gotta-” Pearl snorted.  


Garnet finally pulled herself into a standing position. “No one must know.” She stared Pearl down, but winked. Pearl grinned to herself as they seperated to walk off to class. Pearl to orchestra, Garnet to English.

-

“Okay, I hope you’re not afraid of heights.”  


“Uh…” Peridot started.  


“Okay, that’s fine! We’ll put you backstage!” Bismuth smiled briefly at Peridot and turned to Lars. “What about you, Lars. You good with heavy machinery?”  


“Ugh, whatever.” Lars wouldn’t even meet her eyes and went back to his phone.  


“Lars, I need a real answer. This equipment can be dangerous, I need to know that you can handle it.”  


“I said I could!” Lars snapped. Bismuth opened her mouth to argue, but instead closed it, shaking her head.  


Peridot was frustrated. She didn’t really want to be backstage, but at least she could talk to Amethyst over the headset.  


“Okay, Amethyst, can you show Lars how everything works?” Bismuth asked. Amethyst nodded.  


“I’ve done this before, you know,” Lars grumbled as he walked away.  


“And Perry? You all set with everything?”  


“Yes, but-” Bismuth looked at her kindly, with anticipation.  


“I’m actually trans.” Peridot said. “So uh, my name is Peridot now. Just uh, by the way.”  


Bismuth’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry, Peridot. I’ll let people know.”  


“Oh, actually, can you wait on that? I want to tell everyone myself.” Peridot couldn’t look anywhere but at the ground.  


Bismuth put a big hand on Peridot’s shoulder. “Of course. If you ever need anything at all, or anyone to talk to, well, I’m no expert but I’d be glad to listen.” Peridot looked up in shock. Bismuth had always seemed so, well, big, intimidating, but she was so nice! Apparently a stage manager had to hide that side of themselves sometimes or everyone would walk all over them.  


Peridot took a seat at the little desk next to the curtain and waited for the actors to assemble.  


First out was Pearl, in her shimmery jellyfish costume, who gave Peridot a little smile. She took her place in the back of the scene as the dance leader of the ensemble. Then Kiki came out, looking gorgeous as the lead, Ariel. She looked terrified, poor thing. This was the first time she’d ever auditioned for anything, and she had somehow totally killed it. Everyone loved Kiki.  
A huge group of ensemble members all crowded around and fawned as Buck, who was playing Triton, entered next. Then Jamie in his crab costume knocked over some poor freshman. More ensemble members, then Stevonnie as Flounder, and finally- Peridot tried not to audibly sigh romantically- Lapis. As Prince Eric. Peridot wanted to kiss Mr. Smiley for that particular casting choice.  


The dress rehearsal went about as well as they could have expected- Buck was terrible as usual but got away with it, Jamie hammed it the hell up as the seagull, and Garnet’s cousins, three of the quadruplets, totally killed it as Ursula and her minions. And Sardonyx was hilarious as usual. Peridot really couldn’t imagine anyone else as Sebastian, she was too perfect.

 

-

“Come on, let’s go see the apartment,” Pearl smiled. “It’s not that far.”  


“Ughhhhhh, we need a car so bad! Can’t we ask Greg to take us or something? He gives me rides home sometimes.”  


“NO,” Pearl said. “We don’t need help from that- musician.”  


“He’s really not that bad, P,” said Amethyst. “Ain’t that bad looking either,” she muttered.  


“We’re walking.” Pearl’s tone was final, so Amethyst just sighed a long, drawn-out sigh.  


The part of town their apartment was in was a bit seedy, but this was to be expected if Pearl was paying for all this herself. When they finally arrived at the building, Pearl glanced down at her best friend and looked- well, a little scared. Amethyst grabbed Pearl’s hand and squeezed it. Together they took a deep breath and stepped inside the door.


	2. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Amethyst get settled into their new place.

“It’s-”  
“It’s terrible. You hate it. Oh, Amethyst, I’m sorry, I’ve been working so hard but apartments are so expensive and I tried but-”  
“Pearl, stop it. Oh my God, don’t cry! It’s great.” Amethyst could tell when Pearl was about to get overloaded and it seemed to be coming. “Let’s sit on the couch, okay?”  
“Okay,” Pearl sniffled. “This just means so much to me.”  
“I know it does. Garnet said you were talking about it to her for weeks.” They sat on the couch and slowly sank down as the cushions softly gave way.  
“Are you okay now, P?” Amethyst asked. Pearl was looking away, humming softly. She started.  
“No need to talk, I gotchu, girl.” Amethyst put her hand down and rubbed her thumb softly against the back of Pearl’s hand. They sat like this for a few minutes until Pearl turned back to look at Amethyst.  
“Better?”  
“Yeah.” Pearl smoothed her dress and stood up quickly, turning to show her friend the kitchen and appliances.  
“We don’t have many pans, but we have enough to make ramen and cheap stuff until we get a better source of income,” she explained, “and the stove works, the oven works, the microwave usually works. The toaster, well-” she banged the top of it with her hand and a cloud of black dust spewed out- “we need a new toaster. But we have a place!” She put her hands up in excited fists by her face.  
“It’s great, P.” Amethyst was already lounging on the couch, tossing a rubber ball from her pocket up and down. “And uh, thanks for letting me live with you.”  
“Of course,” Pearl smiled. “You add drama to any situation, that’s for sure.”  
“Hey!” Amethyst protested, chucking the ball. Pearl screeched and jumped out of the way.  
“SHUT UP!” A faint male voice yelled from somewhere in the building. They froze and then cracked up.

They sat on the couch for a while, not doing anything but they didn’t really need to. They had only known each other for a couple of years, but it felt like a lifetime. No words needed to be spoken.  
“I spose we should make some food or something, huh?” Amethyst said after a while.  
“Yeah. I have to go to work soon. There is ramen in the cupboard if you want it. Sorry there’s nothing better, we’re going to have to live cheaply for a while.”  
“It’s fine, I get it, P.”  
“If Rose had stuck around….” Pearl muttered, “this would all be easier.”   
Rose had gone off to college the year before, leaving everyone to pick up the pieces. She had had a baby now, who she had taken with her. Amethyst felt badly for Greg, who hadn’t seen his own kid for months. Rose was at school a very long ways away. She’d come back for Christmas and Pearl had been embarassingly clingy and eager to please for the whole couple of weeks she’d been there. Amethyst wished Rose could see that they all still needed her, but Rose deserved her own life too, Amethyst told herself. Still, the first couple of months had been very rough on Pearl, who’d been crushing on her since ninth grade.   
Now as Pearl awkwardly pulled on her work uniform and her thick sneakers, Amethyst stayed on the couch, studying Pearl’s face. She was always moving. Why did she never take a break?  
“See you later, P. When are you coming back?”  
“I don’t know, it depends on how closing goes. Probably ten or eleven.”  
“Shit, okay. I have a three hour shift but not till seven. See you when you get back,” Amethyst said, already flipping on the tiny, ancient TV that crackled with static as it lit up to the news.  
“Bye!” Pearl called as the door closed.  
Amethyst zoned out as she turned the channel to some PBS kids’ show rerun. There was not much available on this thing. After about an hour she flicked it off and got up to get changed into her own outfit, and headed out to the local coffeeshop about a mile away. She bemoaned their lack of a car once more. She could theoretically call Greg and ask him for a ride, but it was probably way out of his way so she didn’t bother.

“Hey, Amethyst. Can I get my usual?”  
“What, black?” Amethyst laughed. “Sure, Greg.” She lowered her voice. “I’ll give you a discount if you’ll give me a ride home after this.”  
“Of course I can give you a ride,” said Greg, “We’re friends. You still with those crappy foster parents?”  
“No, I just moved in with Pearl today.”  
“Oh,” Greg said, raising an eyebrow slightly. “That’s three bucks, right? Here.” He held out a small wad of bills and Amethyst took it.  
“Look dude, I know you don’t like her but she’s been really cool to me. Probably woulda lost it in that foster family if she hadn’t been around.”  
“No, I don’t really dislike her,” Greg said, “it just seems like she doesn’t like me.”   
Amethyst laughed loudly at this. “I wouldn’t take it-”  
“Amethyst!” Crap, the manager. “I know you love to chat with your friends but you got three other customers in line! Help them!” Amethyst shot an apologetic look to Greg but he’d already walked away to one of the tables.  
“Sorry about that sir, what can I get you?”  
Once the other customers cleared out Greg came back, as discreetly as he could.  
“I was just saying not to take it personally, Pearl being weird towards you. She had a HUGE thing for Rose. Still does.”  
“I kinda figured,” Greg said quietly. “It’s too bad, though. Your friends all seem to love her. I just wish she wouldn’t hold a grudge so hard, you know?”  
“Believe me, dude. I do know. Hey Alex!” Amethyst yelled to her manager. “Is it okay if I leave a little early?”  
“Did you do the list?” Alex called back.  
“Yeah, and I did the cash drop too.”  
“Okay, then go. See you Thursday!”  
“Alright Greg, you ready?” Amethyst slung the store keys back onto their post and grabbed her jacket.  
“Ready when you are!”  
“Dude, I just said I was. Let’s go then. I’ll give you directions on the way.” They walked out to Greg’s van, which was unmistakable with its original paint job. There were some random instruments in the back, but this was basically to be expected. The whole place had such a Greg feel to it, like this was exactly how he was, reflected perfectly in the space. Amethyst wished she could say the same about something of hers, the only problem being she didn’t actually have much to call her own in the first place.  
She tried not to stare at Greg, or get caught in his dark eyes. She had a weird thing about eyes; once she looked at someone’s it was hard to look away. So she didn’t. He smiled at her as he started the car.   
Greg was so honest emotionally, how did he do it? Being so used to Pearl and her complicated layers and layers of personality and emotion it was refreshing. And he was so cute, too. But now she really was staring.  
Why did all her feelings have to be so complicated?  
“Okay, you’re gonna need to start giving me directions now, Amethyst, I don’t know where I’m going.”  
“OH! Yeah! Sorry Greg!” She snorted loudly at herself, trying to cover her previous train of thought. “Take a right here, I think… yeah, a right.”  
“Okay, what about now?”  
“Just keep going straight, dude. For like a mile, and then a turn. It’s like- you know that complex on Elm Street? The kinda seedy one?”  
“Is that where you are?”  
“Yep.”  
“Damn, okay.” Greg was twirling his hair nervously now.  
“We don’t have any money, man. It’ll be fine. Pearl graduates soon, and then she can get more hours, and- I don’t know, we’ll make it work.”  
“I wish I could help you guys out, but I’m broke too.”  
“I know, Greg. It’s alright, really!”  
“Well, uh, here we are,” Greg said awkwardly.  
“You should come in! I can show you around!”  
“I don’t know, Amethyst-”  
“Naw, come ON, dude, it’ll be fun! You can see how we’re living now that we’re a couple of youths making it work or whatever. Come on!” Greg let himself be dragged into the complex, and then up the stairs and into the apartment.  
“Oh hi Pearl,” said Greg.  
“Oh, Greg, hi!!” Pearl said, her voice high and tight. “What are- you doing here?”  
“Amethyst-” Greg looked at the ground- “wanted me to see your new place.”  
“Well here it is! Bye!” She smiled widely.  
“Ugh, Pearl, can you not be terrible for like two seconds?” said Amethyst.  
“I just- you should have told me you were bringing someone up, Amethyst!”  
“I’ll just see myself out then.” Greg hung his head and walked out, looking back to see Amethyst mouthing ‘sorry’ as he left. He sighed and closed the door softly.  
“What’s your friggen problem, P? He gave me a ride home and I wanted to show him what our place looked like!”  
“You know I don’t like-” Pearl ducked her head- “....guests.”  
“No, I don’t know that, Pearl! You just don’t like Greg.”  
“No, I didn’t SAY that.”  
Amethyst sighed. “You don’t have to. Where’s the ramen?”  
Pearl pointed with a sigh. “We don’t need him, Amethyst. We’ll be fine on our own.”  
“Are you sure about that?” Amethyst asked. “Cause it seems like we’re gonna need all the help we can get.”  
“NO WE WON’T! I CAN DO THIS!” Pearl closed her eyes tightly and suddenly she was crying. Again. She cursed her brain for betraying her emotions so easily.  
She’d been trying so hard to prove to everyone that she could do this on her own, but maybe she couldn’t. Maybe everyone was right, maybe she needed other people.  
“I’m going to bed,” Amethyst said with an edge to her voice. “See you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not using a beta and I'm writing this very quickly, so I'm sorry if it's bad quality. Thanks for reading!


End file.
